


When Words Couldn't Help

by Calvatron



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Batman's a jerk, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, One Shot, Post-Killing Joke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 20:31:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4406474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calvatron/pseuds/Calvatron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dick finds out about something he should've heard from Bruce.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Words Couldn't Help

He got to the ER as fast as he could. He tore through the streets of Gotham like one of its madmen. His Bludhaven police cruiser was no Batmobile, but it could cross the distance between the two cities in very little time. The whole drive was taken up by a singular question in his mind. Why hadn't Bruce called him? Why did he have to find out from a goddamn newspaper? It made him want to beat the crap out of his adoptive father every time he thought about it.

He slammed his foot on the brakes, skidding the car to a halt in front of Gotham General. He leaped out of the car effortlessly, any pretense of subtlety discarded as he dashed through the revolving door of the hospital. It's not a rare sight to see a vigilante in Gotham, yet it's rare to see one so distressed. Or at least displaying that distress so blatantly. At another time he might have laughed at just how ingrained into the culture Bruce's stoicism was. 

He searched through every room in the critical condition ward. He found nothing until he got to room 81. He slammed open the door. A shadow in a corner of the room seemed to turn to look at him, turning away from the woman in the hospital bed. 

"Nightwing. What are you doing here?" A gravelly voice asked. 

That's when Dick lost it. The younger vigilante dashed forward and threw Batman against the wall. The older man caught the next blow, following up the move by slamming his knee into Dick's stomach. He fell to the ground as the air was forced from his lungs. 

"Let me rephrase that. You shouldn't be here." Batman stated as Dick caught his breath. 

"Like hell I shouldn't." Dick said angrily. He got to his feet slowly. He was about to continue the fight when a small, weak voice echoed from the bed. 

"Dick? Is that you?" The voice asked. 

The anger vanished from his face instantly as he ripped off his mask and moved to her side. 

"Yeah, it's me, Babs." He answered. "I'm here. Everything's going to be ok."

Barbara smiled for a moment before a look of confusion took over. 

"Why can't I feel my legs?" She asked, her shaking voice betraying that she already knew the answer. 

Dick glanced at Batman. His mentor was looking away, his face betraying what Dick already guessed, and the acrobat's eyes fell. He said nothing as the tears started to form in her eyes. He later regretted that. He should've comforted her, or made a joke, or... or something. At least that's what he told himself later. Instead, he only joined her in her grief.


End file.
